Tied Feelings
by A-soul-scream
Summary: Prequel to Snow Angel. Life is beautiful even at times of sadness. A realization that most will not realize. As long as there's destiny, much will come ahead.


**Welcome to another fanfic of mine! It's short but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'll accept suggestions but NOT flames! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven or Fubuki Shirou (But I wish I did~) or the song Tied Feelings by Miyano Mamoru. The only thing I own is Umeki. ^^  
**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

'I close my eyes and think of you._

_Now you're far away, but..._

_those shining days are engraved in my heart_

_(like) a gentle melody for those times we cannot meet.'_

Winter has begun in Osaka. Umeki sighed as she stared out the window. If this keeps up she might end up dying from the inside.

She murmured, "No snowfall…"

Feeling so nostalgic due to the season that's making her homesick, she didn't care about finishing her school work. Never has she felt this empty in her whole life… But sometimes you need to let go. She got tired of sitting around and hoped a small walk can clear her head and maybe give her some motivation to go back to work though she doubts the last part.

_

* * *

'So she said, "I'll be with you"._

_The degree of this overflowing love is...'_

Her words have haunted him since her departure. Ever since she transferred, everything didn't go well as planned. But for her sake, he'd smile no matter how much it kills him. He wanted her back by his side.

_'Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together_

_Missing you, I want to send these thoughts to you._

_When I feel them, I tremble, missing you._

_Stay by me on nights when the world is changing._

_Missing you'_

As you grow up, you realize each choice you make has both a positive and negative effect. You don't know what lies ahead but you just hope to find the light and not to fall to the depths of darkness. Fubuki walked around the fields of snow each step lead him to reminisce about his last moments with her. And that's when it hit him.

"_Promise me that… you'll wait, okay Shirou?" Umeki smiled sadly._

How could he have been so clueless?

* * *

_'At the end of a distant road,_

_it seems like you're laughing._

_I muttered to myself_

_"If I extend my hands to you will the pain disappear a little?"_

Life is beautiful even at times of sadness. A realization that most will not realize. As long as there's destiny, much will come ahead. Umeki saw the children around the city filled with so much happiness. Most of the children were building snowmen as some participated in snowball fights.

She sat down on the snowy ground and embraced her knees.

A young girl approached her, "Excuse me, miss?"

Umeki looked at her carefully. The girl was at least six years from her observation and was holding a bear stuff toy.

"Is anything wrong?" Umeki asked.

The young girl smiled, "Nothing's wrong miss. I was just wondering if you needed anything."

"O-oh… everything's fine. Enjoy yourself okay?" She smiled.

"Alright. See you around, miss!" The young girl went back to her friends.

As much as she wanted to tell the truth, she couldn't. Maybe it would be best if humans didn't have emotions at all… but what would happen? I don't think anyone can imagine of such a world. To be honest she wasn't sure why she accepted the offer to transfer in the first place. She's made friends around the school but a hint of regret still lies within her.

* * *

_'Stay with me, don't be afraid._

_Someday, I'll reach you.'_

Love has so much definitions but what category did Umeki belong in? A good friend or something else? What is he thinking? Maybe she loves someone else or just doesn't return the same feelings. And so what if there were times he got jealous when a bunch of guys approach her? He was just looking out for her, right?

But God knows that he's wrong.

_'Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together._

_Missing you, my heart is filling up with these feelings._

_Softly, they flutter. Missing you._

_I hold your precious smile tightly._

_(I) still love you.'_

"As long as she's happy…" Fubuki said, looking up at the sky.

"… I'll be… for her…"

He realized all that needs to be known. But one question still lingers… her feelings.

* * *

_'All my life, you'll be in my heart._

_This unchanging, overflowing love is..._

Their hearts will forever beat for each other but for now, a promise shall be kept.

"Wait for me…"

_Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together._

_Missing you, I want to send these thoughts to you._

_When I feel them, I tremble, missing you._

_Stay by me on nights when the world is changing._

_I love you.'_

Maybe someday they'll see each other again and tell their true feelings… someday…

* * *

**So like I said short... but I hope you had a nice time reading this :D**

**Please Review~  
**


End file.
